Anti Nostalgic
by 0mE1516
Summary: You're visiting your cousin or unc. from japan and you just joined a you favorite band, Bad Luck and..what's this.. Shuichi iis starting to have feelings for you?OMG read and find out what happens and if i messed up on somethings,sorry and plz review than


Anti Nostalgic : Gravitation Shuichi Love Story: Info & 1

**INFO:**

**Name: Haine K. (Kyotoyo) Seguchi**

**Gender: Female (well, duh!)**

**Age: 18th, younger than Shuichi by one year. Shuichi 19th**

**Birthday: April 16 (same date as Shuichi)**

**Blood type: B **

**Weight: 54kg**

**Height: **

**160cm****Food: **

**Strawberry; chocolates**

**Things: Final Fantasy VII video; Bad Luck songs; Yuki Eiri's books**

**Looks: Brown Orbs; Brown long hair; have cape on her head ALWAYS; ear-piece always on her ear**

**Thing she always carry: Strawberry; Yuki Eiri's books; iPod; lap-top; her written lyrics all in her bag that she always carried, but always have a strawberry on her hand.**

**Personality: Happy going girl, easy to talk to, caring person to know. **

**Relationship: Cousin of Eiri Yuki, sort of niece like that, but was like a friend to Yuki and she was the only that Yuki open his heart to except Shuichi. **

**Haine**** pov**

**'God... When the hell**** will I meet Yuki-chan...'****I thought as I was on the plane, going to Japan, after I graduated in New York, and Otto-san told me to go back to Japan after that. **

**'Boring...' I thought and began to read the magazine in the plane, but all is just TOO boring to read as it was all about travelling and other things. I took out a strawberry and Yuki-chan novel out of my bag and began to eat my strawberry and read my book. **

**"Passengers, please put on your belt as we're going to land on Japan."****A stewardess said and I began to woke up and put on my seat-belt. **

**'I had slept how long? Anyway, YAY! I'M GONNA BE IN JAPAN AND MEETING YUKI-CHAN!' I thought.**** AFTER THE PLANE LANDING ****I took my luggage and began to wander around the airport as Otto-san said that he had sent someone ****to fetch me to Yuki-chan's apartment, but I did not see it! Soon, my leg gets tired and I began to sit on those seats that were around the airport.**

**"Hello Miss, are you Haine K. Seguch****i?" A blonde which his hair tied in a pony-tail (Mr. K) came toward me and asked me. I nodded my head and say, **

**"Yup, I am. Who are you?" **

**"I'm the person who your dad had order me to sent you to Yuki's apartment, and your dad and mum were there waiting already." **

**"Okay then, let's go!" I said while I stood up and carry my luggage. **

**"Ms Haine, you can leave the luggage to me." Mr**** K said. **

**"Okay!"**** FORWARD TO YUKI'S APARTMENT ****Soon, Mr**** K stopped his car and say, **

**"we've reached. If you may, could you wait for me as I take your luggage out from the back of the car." **

**"Okay." I replied when I get out of the car and Mr**** K was taking out my luggage out of the back of the car.**

**"Need any help?"**

**No, thank you Ms Haine. I'm finishing." Soon, Mr K finish taking out all my things and we took the lift up to Yuki's apartment. When we reached 5 storey, Mr. K took all things and began to lead me to a door. He rang the door-bell and soon, a pink-haired guy opened the door. **

**Mr.**** K! Why are you here?" **

**"Shut it and help me to move these into the house!" **

**"...Okay." The pink-haired guy said and took some of my luggage and went in. I went in too and check out the house.**

**'Wow... It's go big!' I thought as I went to the living room and sat on the sofa, as the pink-haired guy and ****Mr.**** K put my luggage near the sofa. I saw a shadow coming out of a room and I saw it was Yuki-chan. **

**"YUKI-CHAN!" I shouted, ran to him and hug him.****Shuichi**** pov****I saw this brown-haired girl came in the house and sat on the sofa. **

**'Who is she and why all the things were here?' I thought as I put down her things near the sofa she was sitting on. I saw Yuki came out from his study room, that girl shouted **

**"YUKI-CHAN!", run to Yuki and hugged her. **

**'WHAT THE HELL?! WHY THE HELL DID SHE HUG HIM!' I thought as I felt jealousy came into my mind.**

**Haine**** pov**

**Kio****-chan?" I heard Yuki-chan said and I let go, giving him a cute smile. **

**"Yup! How are you now Yuki-chan?" **

**"Fine. Why did you come here?" **

**Otto****-san told me to come to Japan when I graduated my study and told me to live in your apartment." **

**"Oh... Good to see you now, ****Kio****-chan." Yuki-chan smiled at me happily and I heard someone say, **

**"WHO IS SHE YUKI!" I turned and saw that the pink-haired guy shouted, with jealousy. **

**'... Who is he? Yuki-chan's lover?' I thought and look at Yuki-chan. **

**"Let me explain. Come on, sit on the sofa now ****Kio****-chan, Baka." He said and we all began to sit on the sofa. I took out my strawberry and began ****to eat. **

**"Yuki, who is she?!" ****The pink-haired guy vexed up and say out angry. **

**"She's my ****cousin**** or niece if you prefer. Her name is Haine K. Seguchi. Anyway ****Kio****-chan, he is Shuichi Shindo." Yuki-chan introduced me the pink-haired guy to me and told me that his name is Shuichi Shindo. **

**'Shuichi Shindo... I heard this name before... From where...? Oh I remember! He's the vocalist from Bad Luck!' I thought and looked shocked but continue to eat my strawberry. **

**"You're Bad Luck vocalist, right, Shuichi Shindo?" I asked, hope that he really was.**

**"Yup. How did you know that?"****He replied and I screamed and hugged him. **

**"BAD LUCK VOCALIST! WOOHOO! I MET HIM AT LAST! WOOHOO!" I ****screamed and let go of Shuichi.**

**"Omg! Shuichi, I told you something, I LOVED**** YOUR SONG! THEY JUST SIMPLY ROCK**** MY LIFE!" I said as I went to my bag and digged out all the Bad Luck CDs I had and place it in****front of Shuichi. **

**"Shuichi-chan, can you help me to sign all the CDs???" I gave Shuichi a puppy eyes and he began to sign all the CDs that were on the table. When he finish signing, I scream, **

**"THANK YOU SO MUCH, SHUICHI-CHAN" and began to hug him again. **

**'Wait, if he's Shuichi, but why is he here?' A question pop out and I let go of Shuichi, keep my CDs in my bag, took out my strawberries, began to eat and asked, **

**"Yuki-chan, why is Shuichi-chan here? Is Shuichi-chan your lover?" **

**"Yes, Yuki and Shuichi are**** lover****s****. I want to object it but I don't think I can do that." I heard a ****familiar**** voice came by the door, so I turned and look. I saw my dad and mum was on the door! I run to them and began to hug them. **

**Otto****-san, Oka-san!" **

**"Good, good. Now, go and sit down." Oka-san, Mika Seguchi, said and I went to sit on the sofa. **

**"Mr**** Seguchi...!" I heard Shuichi said and become tensed. **

**"Relax Shuichi-chan, my dad wouldn't ****do ****anything to you." I said and tell Shuichi to sit beside me by waving my hand toward him. He sat beside me and became quiet. **

**"Yuki, I'll leave my daughter here, with you, so you MUST take care of her, okay?" ****Otto****-san said with a smile. He turn****s**** to me and say, **

**Ky****otoyo****, remember to behave yourself, okay?" Oka-san said to me. I pouted and say, **

**"I'm not a kid anymore, Ka-san. I know how to behave myself, if I have strawberry with me everyday!" I gave Oka-san a cute smile and ate my strawberry. **

**"Mika-san, I got to go now, so, do you want me to drive you home?" ****Otto****-san ask****ed**** Oka-san. **

**"Okay, since I did not have my car with me. Kyotoyo, remember, BEHAVE, okay?" **

**"Hai, Hai Ka-san." I said and now ****Otto****-san and Oka-san went out. ****"I want to set rules!"****I said out, as now ****Mr.**** K was gone home and only me, Shuichi and Yuki-chan was in the house. **

**"What rules?" Yuki-chan asked. "Hm... Since you and Shuichi-chan was lover so I gonna set ****few**** rule. Listen to me, okay?**

**1) Do not kiss each othe****r except on the cheek when I'm**** around or in****front of me!**

**2) When you two SEX, please, do n****ot moan too loud in the night cause**** I need ****to sleep**

**3) Never ever distract me by making ****those disgusting moan when I'm**** doing anything.****ANYWAY, JUST REMEMBER NOT TO DO ANYTHING DISGUSTING IN****FRONT OF ME, GET IT?!" I said, and began to eat my strawberry. Both Yuki-chan and Shuichi nodded their head and I began to smile. **

**Haine**** pov****"Anyway Kio-chan, do you want some strawberries? I have got some in the fridge." **

**"Hm? Is it the strawberries I had always eat?" Yuki-chan nodded his head and smile. **

**"Hm... Wait until I had ****finished**** my strawberries. I haven't ****finished**** mine." I smiled and began to eat up all the strawberries I had with me and began to read Yuki-chan's newest love novel. **

**"Kio-chan, the book you are reading now is book what?" Yuki-chan asked as he sat beside me and began to eat my strawberry. **

**"YUKI-CHAN! My strawberry! The newest one." **

**"Oh... Relax. I will pay you back. I have lots of them in the ****fridge****, like I had said." **

**"Hai, ****Hai**

**"Haine-chan, do you want to play game with me?" **

**"What game?" I look and ask Shuichi as he stood in****front of me and ask. **

**"VIDEO GAMES!" **

**"Okay!" I agree and then now me and Shuichi went to Yuki-chan's room and began to play with Shuichi.**** FORWARD TO MIDNIGHT ****Now Shuichi began to sleep, I was still awake and Yuki-chan was still awake and was writing his novel. I knock Yuki-chan's study room door and went in. **

**"Hello Yuki-chan." **

**"Oh, ****Kio****-chan. How are you and that baka now?" **

**"Shuichi-chan had slept now and I do not really want to sleep now. I want to talk to you." **

**"What is it, ****Kio****-chan? Wanna some coffee?" **

**"Na. I prefer strawberries." I say as I took out a bento of strawberries and show Yuki-chan. He stood up and sat down on the sofa that were in his room. **

**"Come, sit." He said and point at the place where it was beside him.****"Okay. I ask you this question as I concern you and don't be mad about thi****s." I said as I sat beside him.**

**"Okay." **

**"... Do you get over that accident already...?" **

**"Why did you ask that?" **

**"... Because you had start a new relationship and I was wondering that why did you suddenly started a relation with him. Did you get over the accident already...?" **

**"... No. But I do not know why, I just feel... Happy when I was with him. Nothing can change the fact of it..." **

**"... Do you not scared that he w****ill deceive you, like that basta****rd had done to you when you're in New York?! I'm really doubting Shuichi might do this to you but he might betray you, not in sex or whatever, but is yo****ur feeling. Like what that basta****rd had betrayed your feeling... I really feel very terrible in my heart as I loved you, Yuki-chan. It's really hurt my heart that you're been hurt by someone or something-" **

**"I know that you concerned about me, ****Kio****-chan. I wanted to get over that FUCKING accident but I just can't! I just can't..." Yuki-chan said and he began to cry... **

**"I-I'm sorry Y****uki-chan...! I'm sorry..." I quickly and I began to embrace him lightly. **

**"Sorry Yuki-chan... For reminding you that deadly past that you hate to remember... I know that feeling too, as I had been betrayed and raped before..." I ****trailed**** off here and began to cry.**

**Kio****-chan...? Why did you cry? And what do you mean that you had been betrayed and raped?" Yuki-chan asked. I wipe away my tears but they just kept coming down non-stop. **

**"Yuki-chan, I'll tell you this. No one knew this, not even Ka-san and To-san know this..." **

**"Okay. I'll not tell anyone." **

**"Okay... This started when I was only 14th..."**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Haine, quick! Come on! We're going to be late!" My friend, Faye shouted to me and I began to run toward her. **

**"Sorry Faye, woke up late." **

**"I forgive you Haine, but we must be quick as we gonna be late!" **

**"Okay!" I said and the two of us began to run toward the school. When me and Faye was reaching the school gate, I bumped into someone and I fall back. **

**"Ouch..." I said as my butt landed on the floor, HARD. **

**"Sorry...! Sorry!" I heard someone say sorry and I looked up. It was a guy with spectacle and he looked very gentleman-like and was very handsome. **

**"Did I hurt you?" He asked me and he reached out his hand. ****I took his hand and began to stand up. I wipe away the dust on my dress and say, **

**"Thanks... For your hand." **

**"Welcome. I should say sorry to you as I bumped into you. Anyway, my name is ****Roy****Heartfield**** and I'm a teacher today in this school." He said as he pointed the school where me and**** Faye was going to.**

**"Oh! My name is Haine K. Seguchi! I'm a ****Japanese****, and I'm a student in there!" **

**"Oh is it? Hope to see you in there! Now, let's go in, shall we?" **

**"Okay!" **

**We become friends very fast as he was my teacher-in-charge of my class and we cou****ld always talk**** to each other after school. Soon, we've became a couple. ****We were very happy at first but soon, I found out that he had be****en drinking after our dating, and one day, I went to his house AT**** THE WRONG TIME and I found out that his house is full of beer can and everything. I went to his bedroom and saw, that he and his two friends were drinking beer. They were drunk and when his two friends saw me, they began to wipe their lips using their tongue. I began to feel afraid. **

**"Hey ****Roy****, you do not mind that we had a bite on your girl, right?" **

**"You can do anything you want to her, but pay me 50 pound. She was a virgin." **

**"A virgin eh?" **

**"It's fun to do with a virgin... HEHEHE...!" His another friend said as they began to get near me. **

**Roy****, save me...!" I shouted out as his two friends began to tear my clothes off me and began the rape. ****Roy**** seen not to care as he continue to drink his beer and not looking at me. After 2 or 3 hours of rapping, they stopped and I was like a statue, not doing anything. **

**"Thanks ****Roy****." They said as they****went out of ****Roy****'s house. He threw me a big T-shirt and say, **

**"Wear this and get out of the house." **

**This happened lots of time, and when I could not take it anymore, I took a knife from ****Roy****'s kitchen and began to kill all the people in the house, included ****Roy****When I killed ****Roy****, I had stabbed at his heart lots of time ****like I was ****possessed, I kept stabbing his heart, until someone came to me**** and stop me. It was my best guy**** friend, Vincent. He was the only one who knew this accident and he did not say it out. **

**END FLASHBACK**

**"Me and Vincent was childhood friend and we're very good friends. He came to me and ****tells**** me that it was alright now, nothing is going to happen to you again. He ****comforted**** me and I felt better... After 1 year, he was gone, missing, like vanished into a thin air. I did not contact him anymore, but I missed him. He was the only friend who could always come to my help when I needed it. I know how do you feel it, Yuki-chan. When you're raped, you were helpless. No one helped you, not even your lover. I know that feeling. I had experience it before..." I said and tears formed again. **

**"Now, I'm the one to say 'I'm sorry' now, ****Kio****-chan. I did not know that you had ****experience**** it like me..." **

**Shuichi**** pov**

**I heard voices came by Yuki's study room, as it sound that there's ****arguing**** in there. **

**"Sorry Yuki-chan... For reminding you that deadly past that you hate to remember... I know that feeling too, as I had been betrayed and raped before..." I heard Haine ****trailed**** off here and began to cry. She then told her story to Yuki. I heard she had been crying while she said. **

**'... She had been so pathetic when she was young...' I thought and I began to listen. She finished her story and Yuki hugged her, tight. **

**'He ****never had done**** this to me before... I must not ****get ****jealous! Both of them were just cousins! And if I were Yuki, I would also hug Haine-chan too...' I thought as I heard that Haine-chan is gonna come out, I ran to my bed and pretend to sleep. **

**Haine**** pov**

**Yuki began to hug me very tightly. We're on the same boat as we had ****experience**** the same thing happening to us. I wipe my tears away in Yuki's embrace, and I began to say, **

**"It's getting late. I want to go to sleep now. Goodnight, Yuki-chan..." He let go and say, **

**"Okay... Have a good night sleep, ****Kio****-chan." **

**"Thanks..." I said as I went out of Yuki-chan's study room. I went to the toilet, brush my teeth, changed into my pajamas and went to the guest room. I walked pass Shuichi-chan who was sleeping at the living room, I said, **

**"Goodnight Shuichi-chan. I know that you had listen to all that. Goodnight!" and kissed him on the cheek. He turned beef red, I chuckle and went to the guest room to sleep.**

**Shuichi**** pov**

**'How did she know that?!' I thought as I blushed in the dark because she kissed me on the cheek. Even though Yuki kissed on my lips before, but that was a first time a girl kissed me... **

**'It felt quite good though...' I thought as I drifted to sleep. **

**Haine**** pov**

**DREAM**

**"Stop! ****Roy ****save me...!" **

**"Eh, do you think he will save you, stop that naive thinking, little girl, stop struggling and enjoy!" **

**"No! ****Roy****, save me...!!!" **

**"Shut it, Haine, you're making my head hurt." ****Roy**** shouted and went out of the room. **

**"Come on now little girl, lets enjoy ****y****ourself...! HEHEHE...!" **

**"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**END DREAM**

**I shot up from my bed and I saw Yuki-chan and Shuichi open my door and came in. **

**"Are you alright, Kio-chan?" I was panting like crazy now and tears went falling down, non-stop again. **

**"I... That dream... Yuki-chan...!" I cried out and Yuki-chan came to me, embraced me and consoles**** me.**

**"Hush, Kio-chan. That accident had ended. No one could hurt you now... Hush Kio-chan..." **

**"Haine-chan, relax... Want some strawberry?" Shuichi came toward me and asked me that question. I peeked through Yuki-chan's shoulder and saw that he was holding a bento of strawberry in****front of me. I told Yuki-chan to let go of me as I had been a little calmer than just now. **

**"T-Thanks... Shuichi-chan..." I said while I took a strawberry from that bento and began to eat slowly.****I was hugging my both leg, while I was eating my strawberry. **

**"Kio-chan. I got something to ask you. Baka Shuichi, leave that bento of strawberry and leave this room for a while." **

**"HAI, YUKI-SAMA!" Shuichi-chan said as he went leaping out of the room like a dog. I chuckle a little as he look cute when he leaping like that. Once he was out, Yuki-chan asked me, **

**"I heard you screamed 'NO!!!!!!!' from your room and I quickly came in. What are you dreaming?" **

**"... Those guy rapping me... It was my first time or second time I rape me.**** Maybe is the second time. I don'****t know why, I had been having this nightmare every night..." ****"Do you want to see a ****philologist**** with me? I had been meeting o****ne now, you could join me too."**

**"...Okay... When...?" **

**"I'm not sure. If I was sure, I would let you know." **

**Okay****. Thanks Yuki-chan." **

**"Welcome." **

**"I intend to visit To-san today. Do you want to come with me?" **

**"Seguchi? For?" **

**"I want him to make me as a singer. I had been writing lyrics but I ****don'****t hav****e any chance to sing it out..."**

**"Okay. I'll go with you when you had your breakfast and ready to go out first." **

**"...Okay." And after that, Yuki-chan went out of my room and I began to take a bath and ****refresh**** myself. '****Kio****-chan, that hell accident h****ad been a past. I shouldn'****t think of it anymore!' I thought as I took my bath.**

**Shuichi**** pov**

**I heard what they had said in the room. **

**"I intend to visit To-san today. Do you want to come with me?" **

**"Seguchi? For?" **

**"I want him to make me as a singer. I had been writing lyrics but I do not hav****e any chance to sing it out..."**

**"Okay. I'll go with you when you had your breakfast and ready to go out first." **

**"...Okay."**

**'That's what Haine-chan ****wants**** to tell Yuki... I could follow them too, as I'm going there also!' I thought as I quickly move away from the door as I found out that Yuki is going to c****ome out from Haine-chan's room.**

**"What are you doing here?" **

**"Ah?! N-Nothing, of course nothing, what do you expect?" **

**"Listen****ing**** to ****Kio****-chan and my conversation." **

**"Hey Yuki, I'm not that kind of people who anyhow listen to people's conversation!" **

**'Not really.' I thought as I scream out. **

**"Whatever, you're going to meet Seguchi later right, I'll give you a lift." **

**"Okay, thanks."**

**Haine**** pov**

**Soon, I finish my bath, ate my breakfast and was ready to go out! Me, Shuichi and Yuki-chan went to his car and went to ****Otto****-san office****. Me and Shuichi-san sat behind**** while**** Yuki-chan was driving. **

**"Let's play some game, Haine-chan!" Shuichi-chan suggested and I replied back okay. We played lots of game and soon, we reached ****Otto****-san's office. Me, Yuki-chan and Shuichi-chan then went up to the highest floor and went in a room. **

**"Eh, Kyotoyo-chan, why are you here? And you too Yuki." **

**"Accompany ****Kyo****-chan here." Yuki-chan replied. **

**"What about you, Kyotoyo-chan?" ****"To-san, I want to be a singer." **

**"What? Why did you said that?" **

**"I want to be a singer as it was my dream to do it. Can you let me try?" **

**"No." **

**"WHY?!" **

**"No means no." **

**"... WHY DO YOU EVEN OBJECT?! To-san, can I request something?" **

**"What is it, Kyotoyo-chan?"**

**"Could you listen to my singing and then decide on whether I can be a singer or not?" **

**"Okay, sing a song that were created by you now and I'll decide if you could be a singer or not." **

**"Ad****igatou, To-san!"****Soon, I took out my lyrics and began to sing. **

**Ai No Uta by Inuyasha**

**ended the song that I was singing, and looking hopeful at to-san now. **

**'I wonder if I could be a singer or not...' I thought as I'm getting nervous now. ****After 5 minutes...****'Jeez! Why ****doesn't**** to-san just tell me whether I could be a singer or not...!' I thought ****anxiously**** but keep looking at to-san. **

**"Alright, Kyotoyo-chan, you could be a singer, but I'm feeling that you're not safe to be alone, so I arranged that you join the band, 'Bad Luck'." **

**Wahoo****!" Shuichi cheered and to-san said to Shuichi, **

**"Congrats Shuichi-san, you had a new member in the group now, as Bad Luck could sing a mix (boy and girl sings) song now." **

**"Thanks, to-san!" **

**"Welcome. Please tell ****Mr.**** K to come in now, please, thanks. Now Shuichi-san, don't you like to introduce a new member to your band member?" **

**"Alri****ght! Thank you ****Mr.**** Seguchi!" Soon, me, Shuichi-chan and Yuki-chan went to Music Room 2.**

**Shuichi****I quickly went to Music Room 2 and went in. **

**"We're going to have a new member joining us!" **

**"Oh, we're going to have a new member?!" Hiro said before Haine-chan came in. Now, only me, Hiro and Fujisaki was in the Music Room 2. **

**"Yup, and the new member is a girl-" **

**"A girl?!" **

**"Relax, Hiro, you had Ayaka-chan already." **

**"I know! I'm just curious..." **

**"Lalalala Haine-chan, you can come in now!" I shouted toward the door and Haine-chan came in, with Yuki. ****Haine****"Hello, my name is Haine K. Seguchi. The 'K' in my name is Kyotoyo. You could call me Haine or Kio!" I said while I smile and bowed toward them. They bowed back and introduce themselves to me. The guitarist is Hiroshi, as he told me that call him Hiro, like what Shuichi-chan always called him. I nodded my head in showing that I knew it, and the keyboardist is Fujisaki. **

**"Just call me ****anything you want, Haine-chan."**

**"Okay!" **

**"Anyway, Haine-chan, our producer is Mr**** K, and I knew that you had seen him before, right?" **

**"Yup." I replied as I began to took some strawberry out and eat. **

**"Yuki-chan, want some?" **

**"Nope, thank, Kio-chan." Yuki-chan smiled. **

**"Welcome." I smile back.****Shuichi****Hiro went up to me when he saw Haine and Yuki were smiling to each other. **

**"Shuichi, you might have a completer, if I not wrong." **

**"Nah, Yuki loves me and I loves him, where did a completer came in?" **

**"Haine was the completer, you idiot!" Hiro hissed. **

**"Nah, I know that you're wrong." **

**"Me? Wrong!? Crap." **

**"... Why did you say that?" **

**"Why did I say that, didn't you see that Haine and Yuki was smiling happily together, as did he smile to you like this before?" **

**"A few times." **

**"Oh my god... Okay, I can sense that that Haine love Yuki, am I right?" **

**"You're wrong. Okay, let me explain. Yes, Haine love Yuki, and Yuki love her too, but not in a couple-love-each-other way."****"Okay, since they not love each other that way, then what way was in they love each other?" **

**"A family-type love." **

**"Family-type love?" **

**"Yup. Haine and Yuki ****are**** family member****s****, I mean Yuki was Haine cousin, or Uncle, if you want to be more specific." **

**"WHAT?!"****Haine****"WHAT?!" I heard Hiro shouted across the room and I turned to look at him, more like glaring at him than looking at him for screaming like a mad-man in the street. **

**"Hiro, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR?! YOU SCREAM LIKE A MAD-MAN IN A STREET!" **

**"WELL, I SCREAM BECAUSE OF YOU!"**

**"... Me...?" **

**"Yup! Because we're shocked that Yuki actually had cousin, or maybe a niece." Fujisaki explained. **

**"Oh..." I said while taking a breathe. **

**"Do you want me to sing a song as a present for you guys?" **

**"Her singing is great!" Shuichi-chan complimented. **

**"Thanks, Shuichi-chan!" I smiled as I began to grab a microphone and began to sing. **

**Raion By Jinn From Blood **

**When I finish my song, Hiro and Fujisaki was like stunned in their place, not even moving. **

**Erm****... Hiro-chan, Fuji-chan...?" **

**"Don't ****bother them, Haine-chan, they**** were just shocked to hear such a beautiful voice, and it's a nice one, Haine-chan!" Shuichi-chan said, as I began to grin, and saw that a little red were cricking in his cheek.**

**Shuichi**** pov**

**I saw Haine grinned very cutely and I blushed. **

**'What is this feeling...? It was almost the same when I saw Yuki on my first time, when he kissed me, in the lift... Is it that I liked Haine, and not Yuki?! NO!!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME!!!' I thought and began to show fear in my face. I only snapped out when Hiro hit my head and I said, **

**"What?" **

**"You this idiot." **

**"What?!" **

**"What are you thinking in your little mind? Suddenly you we****re blushing, and after 1 minute****, you look as if something you fear was coming and then you shooked your head. What are you thinking anyway?" Hiro asked. **

**"Nothing..." **

**"Really?" **

**"REALLY NOTHING!" I said loudly and now all people began to laugh, even Yuki.**

**Shuichi**** pov****'Y-Yuki is laughing...?!' I thought as I'm staring at Yuki with eyes as big as plate. Yuki seen to notice that I was staring at him, so he stop****ped**** laughing and kept his cold/cool face on it. I pouted. **

**'Why did Yuki kept that expression on again.' I thought and suddenly, a door came open WIDE and it reveals ****Mr.**** K. **

**"Nice singing, Haine." **

**"Thanks, ****Mr.**** K!" ****Mr.**** K came in and began to talk to Haine. **

**'T-They know each other...?!' I thought and my face began to show ****an**** 'I-can't-believe-this' expression. I could see that Hiro and Fujisaki ****were**** thinking that too as their face was revealing that expression too. **

**"K-san... You know her?" I asked as I point at Haine. **

**"Hey, Shuichi-chan! Don't you know that pointing at people is not friendly?!" Haine-chan pouted cutely when she said it with anger. When I saw that, I blushed a little. JUST A LITTLE TWINNY TINY LITTLE BIT! Maybe not so little, just 20 shade of red. **

**"I-I'm sorry, Haine-chan..." I gave Haine a sad face ( a true sad face ) and ****apologies**** to her. **

**"Nah, Shuichi-chan, I was just joking! Don't take it into heart. I know ****Mr.**** K is because when I come to Japan, my dad called ****Mr.**** K to fetch me to Yuki-chan's house." **

**"Oh..." I heard the two people said as they now know how ****Mr.**** K and Haine know each other.**

**"So... This is the new member of Bad Luck..." I heard a man said and I turn and saw a guy, which was the lead singer, Taki Aizawa. **

**"Get out now, Aizawa. This is not your place to practice and this is also not your business to know who is our new member." I heard Hiro said as I glared at him.**

**Haine**** pov**

**"So... This is the new member of Bad Luck..." I heard a man said and I turn and saw a guy, which was quite ****familiar**

**"Who... Are you?" I asked the guy. I heard Hiro telling that guy to get lost o****f Music Room 2 angrily. He didn'****t care and turn to me. **

**"Me? I'm the lead singer of ASK, Taki Aizawa. Have you heard me before?" He asked eagerly. **

**"Nah. What band was ASK? I bet the song they're singing is not nice as they're not even popular in the other countries. I heard Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper in other countries, just no ASK. Right, Yuki-chan, Shuichi-chan?" I said sarcastic to the others, not looking at him. ****I know that he is glaring HARD at me now but I just d****idn'****t care about it. They smile at me and Hiro gave me a thumb-up secretly and I smile. **

**"Okay now, could you please leave the room please, as we do not wish you to be here to disturb our ****practice****." I ****said and ****gave him a smile. I know that it gets to his nerve but he still standing there. **

**"I'll go when I get to know your name." **

**"My name? Nah. You would be shock when ****y****ou heard my name." **

**"I would be shock when I heard your name?! What a joke!" **

**"Okay, let me ask you." **

**"What is it, LITTLE GIRL." **

**"Do you know the name of the boss of this company?" **

**"Yes, his name is Tohma Seguchi." **

**"Okay then, now is my name. My name is Haine K. Seguchi. Compare them and see what is the similar place." **

**"It's easy. Your surname is Seguchi and his surname is Seguchi." **

**"Yup, like you said, our surname is the same, and what does this mean?" **

**"This mean... You might be his daughter or his niece." **

**"The first one was correct." **

**"The first one... You're his daughter... YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER?!" I heard Aizawa shouted. **

**"Yup, can you please just get off this p****lace?" I said, mentally added, "****If**** you do not get lost now, I'm gonna kick your ****ass**** and tell my d****ad to resign you and your band!"**

**"YES! I'll get going now!" Aizawa said and run off. When I saw him run off, I let out a breath. **

**"Phew. What a troublesome guy." I said.**

**"He is troublesome, but NICE JOB, HAINE-CHAN!" **

**"Thanks. I just tell him to get lost, not a big deal." I smile and took a deep breathe. **

**"LET'S CONTINUE!" I shouted and now we're singing in the Music Room 2 like crazy. Even**** Yuki-chan sang a song too!**

**Ta****ki Aizawa**** pov**

**'They have Seguchi's daughter to support them now...!' I thought as I went to Music Room 5, where all my band members are in there. **

**'Maybe, I should make a plan to destroy Shuichi and Seguchi's daughter...' I thought and began to smile ****evilly**** as I know what I'm gonna to do... **

**FEW DAYS LATER...**

**Haine**** pov**

**Me and Shuichi-chan kept practicing even though Hiro and Fujisaki went home already, as we're going to have a concert after 3 days, me and Shuichi were the vocalist, so we must prepare more than Hiro and Fujisaki.****Now it was 9 something at night, me and Shuichi-chan were walking together to get to Yuki-chan's house and suddenly, we're surrounded by people...! They knocked me and Shuichi ****out**** and when we woke up, we found out that we're in a car****park, and Shuichi ****had**** bruises all around him. **

**'Why the hell am I in here...?!' I thought and saw Taki Aizawa was standing in****front of me and he was smirking ****evilly**

**"What the f****uck**** do you want?!" I shouted toward him. **

**"So, I've seen that both of you had been awake... Shuichi Shindo, let me ask you something, if you do not want Haine to be unhurt, I want you to disband Bad Luck, or, you gonna see a free sex show and will get it yourself too..." Aizawa smirked ****evilly**** again and said as there 4 or 5 people was coming out of the light and reveal their**** lustful looks. **

**'Yuck. I hate**** those guys.' I thought and looked at Shuichi-chan, wondering what was his answer. **

**"..." Shuichi-chan just kept quiet, and did nothing. **

**"So, you're keeping quiet right, then I'll take as a answer that you're not going to disband Bad Luck. Now, Haine, looks like you're going to be a MAIN ACTRESS OF THE SEX SHOW..." ****He said as there are 3 guys were coming toward me, 2 guys grabbed me and one began to strip my clothes. When I saw this scene, I suddenly thought of the time I had been raped. I began to feel something weird in me.**

**Shuichi pov**

**I saw that Haine was being grabbed and one guy began to strip her clothes. I saw that her eyes were as if she was being possessed, and she began to kick that guy who was stripping her clothes off hard and that guy hit on the wall, HARD and that g****u****y coughed out lots of blood. She then to shake off those guy and beat a bloody gulp of them and all three guys who threaten to rape her was now all the floor, as blood and bruise were all around them. Haine saw a knife and she began to stab them, but she missed, ON PURPOSE. She then untie****d**** the ropes that were on me, and soon she was done, she fainted. Now I glare at Aizaw****a hard and told him that coldly.**

**"If you don'****t want to be like them, get lost now." ****He ran as fast as he could and now only me and Haine was at the car****park. Soon, I carried Haine to Yuki's home and went I came in, I saw that Yuki w****as**** walking fast toward me and ask, **

**"What happen to ****Kio****-chan? And what happen to you?" **

**"We got threatened by the lead singer of ASK, Taki Aizawa, and I was being beaten. I heard that ****Aizawa said that if I ****don't ****disband Bad Luck, 3 gangster****s****were**** going to rape Haine. But even before they rape Haine, I mean they were stripping Haine clothes, Haine began to behave like as if she was being possessed, and she beat a bloody gulp of the three gangster and after she untie the rope that were ****tying**** me, ****she fainted. That's what was happening to us..." **

**"... Okay now, Baka, I'll take care of ****Kio****-chan. You could take a bath first and I'll take care of your wound****s****." Yuki said in a little ****melancholy**** voice and I gave Haine to Yuki. **

**'Yuki and Haine must be very good friends, and they experience the same things too... They're just so pathetic.' I thought as I took a bath and went out from bathroom and saw that Yuki was waiting for me in the living room, at the place where I was sleeping. **

**"Hm? Yuki, how is Haine-chan now?" I asked as I sat beside him. **

**"She's alright now and she was sleeping in her room now." **

**"Yokada(Good to heard this)..." **

**"Come, I'll help you to take care of your wound." Yuki said as he took out the first-aid kit and helped me to clean my wound. After he had finished, he kissed me and told me on how he is worried when Me and Haine was late on going home and when he saw me that bruises were all over me. ****I kiss him back to assure that I was fine now. Soon, he went to bed and that night, I can't sleep as those things were still stirring in my mind. **

**'Why do I feel a little weird when Yuki kissed me? I should feel happy that Yuki cares for me and when I heard Yuki worried about me. But why do I feel a little weird? What is happening to me?' I thought as ****drowsiness**** came over me and I slept.**

**Haine**** pov**

**When I woke up on the next day, I found out that I was in my room and I had changed into my pajamas. **

**'Who helped me to change? Maybe is Yuki-chan...' I thought as when I stretch my arms, I felt a sharp pain and I quickly stopped stretching. **

**"Ouch..." **

**'Why my shoulders are so painful...?' I thought as Yuki-chan came to my room and say, **

**Kio****-chan, you're awake. Are you feeling well?" **

**"Nah, not really. ****My**** arms were just sore." **

**"Then you're not going to work today. I'm gonna tell Seguchi." **

**"Wait, I got something to tell dad too, so, tell him to come here at afternoon, if he wa****s free." **

**"Okay. Now, rest now, Ki****o-chan. You need lots of rest." **

**"Okay." I replied and lie down on my bed. Yuki-chan saw that and he ****leaves**** the room. Soon, I drifted to sleep. **

**Haine****At the time I woke up, it was almost 12, and now my arms and legs are not as sore as in the morning already and soon, Shuichi and Yuki-chan came in. **

**"Hello Haine-chan! How are you feeling now?" Shuichi asked me. **

**"I'm fine. My arms and legs are not as sore as in the morning now. What happen to me?" **

**"I'll tell you later. Now, Kio-chan, you want some lunch?" Yuki-chan asked and I nodded my head. Now, only me and Shuichi were in my room, as Yuki-chan went out to get my lunch. **

**"Shuichi-chan, tell me, what happen to me? I mean why my arms and legs so sore?" **

**"Yesterday, when those guys was stripping you, you looked as if you're possessed ****or**** something and you fight them and almost killed them. After you freed me, you fainted and I carried you back." **

**"Oh... Thanks Shuichi-chan!" I pecked a little peck on Shuichi's face and his face turned as red as a tomato.****And soon, Yuki-chan came into my room with a tray of foods and a bento of strawberries beside the foods. **

**"YIPPY! STARWBERRIES!" I shouted happily with my both arms raised high. **

**"Haha****, don't your arms feel pain?" Yuki-chan laugh****ed**** at the sight of it and asked. **

**"I'm okay when I see strawberries." I said as I ****took one strawberry when Yuki put the tray of foods in****front of me. ****After 15 minutes of eating my lunch, I gave the tray to Yuki-chan and told Shuichi to stay with me as to chat with me and practice our songs together. We're going to have a duet in a song as we're the vocalist but only one song. And ****we sung**** our song ****ourselves****. When me and Shuichi ****were singing, Yuki-chan came in.**

**"Seguchi and Mika came. You want them to come in?" **

**"Okay! Thanks Yuki-chan!" Soon, To-san and Ka-san came into my room. I told Shuichi to go out as I got something private to tell my parents. Soon, he went out.****"To-san, I want you to disband ASK." I said to dad. **

**"Why? Give me a reason to that." **

**"Okay. I'll give you LOTS of reasons on why you should disband ASK! Firstly, they captured me and Shuichi as Bad Luck is getting popular than ASK, and ****threaten**** us to disband Bad Luck. Secondly, the lead singer hired gangster to INTENTIONLY trying to rape me." **

**"What?! TAKI AIZAWA TRIED TO RAPE YOU?! Are you alright, Kyotoyo???" Ka-san said anxiously and I just nod my head and telling her that I'm fine. **

**"Good to know that... HOW DARE HIM TO INTEND TO RAPE MY DAUGHTER!" Ka-san shouted as now she was making To-san to disband ASK and make Taki Aizawa off from the office. And To-san agreed to it. I thanked To-san and Ka-san and now, they went home. ****I felt relieve that Taki Aizawa is going to resign. **

**'That's the ****attribution**** for trying to threaten me and Shuichi-chan and bribe ****people**** to rape me.' I thought ****evilly**** and went out of my room. Shuichi saw me came out and asked, **

**"What did you tell to your parent****s?"**

**"About the things th****at had happened to us**** yesterday." **

**"Okay..." **

**"Anyway, Shuichi-chan, I can practice with the band member tomorrow, as I'm fine now!" I said as Shuichi gave me a worry look. I know what he's thinking now, **

**'Is she sure that she's alright...?' as it had already reflected in his face. **

**"I'm fine, Shuichi-chan. I'm sure! Don't worry about me!" I gave Shuichi-chan a happy grin and Shuichi-chan then gave me his happy grin too. Now, both of us were grinning to each other.****Yuki****I saw that now Shuichi and ****Kio**** were grinning to each other. **

**'I can sense that now they're very good friend now. But, sometimes Shuichi was overly protected ****Kio**** and when ****Kio**** kissed him on his cheek, he blush****es****. Is it that he began to love ****Kio ****and**** not me...? I guess I'm gonna give up on Shuichi, and wish them good luck now.' I thought as I went back to my ****writing **

**S****huichi **

**FORWARD TO NIGHT **

**Now, it was like mid-night or later and Haine had slept. I went into Yuki's study room and saw him typing something in his computer. **

**"Yuki." I said as I went in. He turned and said, **

**"Baka, it's late and you're not going to sleep?" **

**"Nah. Can't sleep." **

**"Oh..." He trailed off and continue to type his things in. After few minutes, Yuki talked.**

**"Let me ask you something, Baka." ****I heard him and I turn and look at him. **

**"Yea?" **

**"You began to like ****Kio****-chan, right?" He asked and I blushed while I replied, **

**"W-WHAT?! Why did you ask this question??" **

**"I can sense that you like ****Kio****-chan, right?" Shuichi blushed. **

**"I can step out and end our relation and become friends, and you can like ****Kio****-chan, not thinking on like, betraying me or something. Alright? Don't let ****Kio****-chan know this!" Yuki said and I nodded my head. **

**"Yuki, I'm going to sleep now. 'Night." **

**"'Night Baka. Don't think about that and have a good night sleep." **

**"Thanks, Yuki." I said and I went out.****Now, I'm lying on the sofa and began to think what Yuki had just said. I thought and thought, know that the person I like now is Haine and not Yuki, I began to sleep.**


End file.
